1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light diffusion lenses and lighting fixtures including the same, and more particularly, to light diffusion lenses for enlarging an irradiation angle of light emitted from an optical source and lighting fixtures including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, lighting fixtures using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been released for replacing incandescent lights.
LEDs used in lighting fixtures do not emit light in all directions 360 degrees and instead emit light to the front. Thus, a light distribution characteristic of the LEDs is significantly different from that of a general light.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a comparison of a light distribution curve of a general lighting fixture and a general light;
Referring to FIG. 1, in the lighting fixture, as an angle increases from 0 degrees, light decreases and is nearly 0 at around 90 degrees. However, in the general light, light does not decrease from 0 to about around 130 degrees and has uniform intensity. This is because light of a filament used in a general electric-light bulb is emitted in all directions 360 degrees, whereas light of the lighting fixture is emitted forward within 120 degrees. That is, an irradiation angle of the lighting fixture is about 120 degrees.
In this regard, when the lighting fixture is used, the optical distribution and visibility of the lighting fixture is significantly different from those of the general electric-light bulb and thus it is hard to supply the lighting fixture to the market.